


Shatter

by Firehedgehog



Series: shattered soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Goth in crystal, More tags to be added, Palette's not giving up, Searching multiple Au's, Shattered Soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: In a moment a soul shattered, scattered across multiple Au's, timelines and totally unrelated universes. Palette won't give up, he would gather Goth's soul and restore his friend. Goth meanwhile can only chill barely holding on as friends and family try to put him back together again, funny he never thought a soul was like humpty dumpty





	1. Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything but the actual fanfic! enjoy two awesome cute skellies
> 
> Goth: @nekophy and Palette: @angexci 
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr

“ Palette,” Goth whispered, the taller skeleton turned and smiled at his long time friend.

“Whats up Goth,” Palette chirped happily.

“I’m sorry,” Goth said, and shattered.

OoOoO

With barely a sound Palette landed on the ground, his gaze quickly taking in the scenery around himself. a mostly dead world. He winced, finding a soul fragment would not be fun here.

It had been years since that horrible days, the day Goth was attacked and soul shattered across multiple alter timelines. A fragment still existed in Goths body, keeping Goths body and mind comatose, unlikely to ever wake unless enough of his soul was recovered.

Death has raged and Geno heartbroken, there child.. there miracle child pretty much lost to them. Since then they’d been searching for those soul fragments, Dream and Ink helping there child also when they could with there duties.

Two days later he came across the fragment held by a child, to his regret he had to kill the child as the human child had used the fragment to bring this universe to a wasteland in his madness. he stared at the tiny shard of soul, a beautiful purple of familiar power.

“A hundred down… too many to go,” Palette whispered, and left this universe to hopefully recover.  
  
END

_If anyone else wish’s to continue the shattered universe soo tell me!!_


	2. Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth sleeps, and waits.. not much he can do after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… so did not expect so many people liking this. but since i love Goth. i decided to give a peek from his POV! also i heard the words fanart from a note.. also any takers on any timelines/universes/multiverses they might visit? i’d love to see spins on this shattered soul verse.

Time had no meaning.

There no was light or darkness, he existed at the edge of nothingness.

Only a sliver or his soul bound him from dust.

He knew that he was alive, how he survived he could only guess was due to the genetic and magical legacy of his parents.

He dreams of multiple worlds, of worlds not linked to his own.. where monsters and gods never existed.

In one, he was sheltered in the soul of a child who cried for help, to save there world.

In another he saw fel versions of himself, human versions, male and female.. and himself as a tall librarian and Palette a cheerleader. Okay, for the relationship alone he wanted to go there. And.. was that him as a mummy?

And he kept catching a cat like being either crowing with joy, crying or humming with energy.

In another he seemed to a dream of future pasts.

He didn’t get that one.

He had many dreams of Palette, of shards of souls like purple glittered glass and sand.

Of seeing his own comatose body through those shards.

In his dreams his body was sheltered in a glowing purple crystal, with himself curled inside of it. Time stood still for his body, and that he knew then wasn’t a dream.

There was nothing eh could do, but sleep and watch.. but maybe if they gathered enough shards or found a larger one he could speak with them.

Shattered… TBC?


	3. Shatter: mirror-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth... didn't expect this.. and the kid.. lets blame the kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, usual disclaimers of course. also decided that i probably should catch up the posts for this here

Shatter: Mirror -Part one

I don’t own anything but the actual fanfic! enjoy two awesome cute skellies

Goth: @nekophy and Palette: @angexci

Please read Notes at end

“Are you a genie in the mirror!” a voice squeaked, startled Goth blinked at the tiny human child looking at him with wide too old for there face green eyes.

“Genie… mirror,” Goth said bewildered, for he knew he was still sleeping in his crystal his soul shattered over realities.. but he was here too. Okay, nut fully here because looking down at his hands he was partially see through.

In the hands he finally also saw the mirror they were talking about, it about the size of a paperback book, edged with wood that was once a beautiful leaf images. The mirror part was also glowing purple like his magic and his.. oh his soul, somehow a shard of his soul was in the mirror and amplifying it.

The human was also poorly dressed, too think slowing skin over bones to close.. very unhealthy for humans.

“Ah… not a genie… but maybe I can help you somehow?” Goth said shyly, really.. was he the only being that got into these situations?

“Lets be friends!” the human kid said. Was the human a boy or a girl… with those rags and messy hair it was hard to tell.

“Sure, can always use more friends,” Goth said.

“Are you a dead person, a zombie! A demon!” the human child said excitedly.

“Um… I’m a skeleton monster,” Goth replied.

“Are you going to eat my soul,” the kid said happily.

Goth stared, what was with this kid.

TBC


	4. Shatter: Between awake and asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream walks in Dreams

Shatter: between awake and asleep

While waiting for votes/fanart for the mirror one. I decided to have a look at whats going on with teh other players in the story.

Nightmare and Dream owned by jokublog Goth by nekophy

It was a fact, Dream hadn’t been looking for the shards of Goths soul when he found one, but looking for Nightmares latest ‘gift.’

He was slipping in and out of the subconscious world, a place where creativity of humans mind met sleep.. a place that his namesake began.

The small skeleton had to be careful here, for a wrong step could crush a humans dreams and future. A thing Nightmare well knew, Dream could only wince at the humans he couldn’t save from Nightmare’s vindictive glee.

The first few dreams were normal, fears, anxiety, hope, love and then finally the more innocent dream of children.

Here he paused, there was something so sweet and beautiful about children’s dreams, there was nothing impossible there. Where flight was just a moment, and where your toys came to life and walked you through adventures.

This one looked like a Zelda dream, and twenty feet away, perfectly created.. and that was definitely not navi.

“Why do i have to keep saying hey Hey, pay attention,” the dark purple fairy protested shyly, the small human child pouted.

“Because that’s what Navi always says!” she said crossing her arms.

“My name is..” the fairy began.

“Goth?” Dream said in shock, bring the human child dream self and the purple fairies attention.

“Dream! Thank goodness.. somehow a shard ended here and i ended up a fairy in a dream… at least I’m not female like the original,” the last part was almost a whimper.

“Awww… I’m waking up,” the girl said fading away, the dream also began to fade. Quickly Dream grabbed the dreamified Goth and left the subconscious world, and landed in the real world.

“Wow, at least I’m not not bound to a mirror like that other piece of me,” a voice said, startled he looked down to see a still fairy Goth instead of a soul shard.

“Mirror?” Dream asked, he released his hold and the soul shard fairy flew into the air.

“Yeah, in another multiverse a shards in a mirror. I think Palette’s on the way there now… i can feel more where more shards of my soul gather together,” Goth said bobbing up and down.

“Hmmm… that’s good information. But for now i think we should get you to your parents.. i think being able to actually talk to you will make them happier,” Dream said, he did wonder how ling Goth soul shard would be stuck in that rather cutie form.

TBC


	5. Shatter: mirror-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two skeletons, a kid and a mirror.. no its not a bar joke. why do you have one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything but the actual fanfic! enjoy two awesome cute skellies  
> Goth: @nekophy and Palette: @angexci  
> Warning, some language

He... and he was a male, had been born to a prostitute and who his mother claimed was one of the lords, he didn’t believe her for he knew by law the Lords would have taken him and he would grown grown up in the army like any other ‘bastard’ child.

 

He had a name, it was Al’tar, but he’d almost forgotten it due to being called kid, brat and hey you since his mother died due to a drug laden customer. He’d been on the streets since then.

 

Al’tar thought he might be seven, but he’d been on the streets for four or five years and it was hard to tell. To tel l the truth he was lonely. He was a street brat and would probably die on the streets, scraping and crawling and begging for food.

 

Then he’d seen the mirror, rather plain in design, its edges carved like leaves as any local things were.. something about there national symbol... whatever. Except that unlike other mirrors, this ones glass shone a beautiful purple.

 

He stole it while the merchant was bargaining with a customer, knowing that this could be his break.. a break where he could live without dried skin and broken fingernails... a chance to maybe to actually live.

 

The messy haired boy hadn’t expected this, a being appearing from the mirror a beautiful purple glow to his form.

 

He wanted to scream demon! Monster! Many words but one look at that rather expressive skeleton face he knew this was no demon.

 

“Are you a genie in the mirror!” he asked, if he was a genie he’d be off the streets finally.

 

OoOoO

 

“Woah...” Palette said as he landed in the new timeline, for a moment he’d felt a head rush.. was that how humans felt when there blood rushed to there head?

 

He steadied himself, and took a look around. Sand sand and more sand... and oh look a desert city. Sighing he pulled his blue jacket more around him and pulled his hood down to cover his face, then adjusted his scarf to cover most of his face. While a shard of Goths soul was in this world, eh had no idea if monsters existed in this world.

 

He briefly held up a glowing orb filled what looked almost like shard of glowing sand, looks like he was quite near.

 

OoOoO

 

If Goth had been in his physical body, he was sure he’d have a migraine from all the questions the human child had asked him... a human that still hadn’t introduced themselves.

 

Suddenly he blinked, a smile crept onto his face. He could fee Palette, he’d felt his friend through the shards his friend carried but he was finally going to see him face to face for the first time in years.

 

“Eh.. what are you looking at... that’s only a wall,” the kid said annoyed.

 

“I felt a friend of mine, hes on the way here,” Goth said happily.

 

“No... your mine, I won’t let him take you away!” the yelled angrily, the kid grabbed the mirror from the floor where he’d placed it. He then ran out the door, Goth yelped as he was forced back into the mirror with no way to interact with the outside world.

 

‘Please no!’ Goth thought.

 

OoOoO

 

“The shards moving,” Palette whispered, as the orb indicated the location of the latest shard. He sighed and started running, doing his best to avoid crashing into people in this human only city.

 

He saw started faces and yell, along with quite a few swears in his direction. His brown boots crunched on the gravel and pounded dirt roads, he could only hope this wasn’t like some of ‘those worlds.’

 

His eyes widened as he saw a small figure rush up a partially collapsed outer wall of the city that was being repaired, but what got his attention was a small object in his hands that glowed a familiar colour.

 

The chase was on.

 

OoOoO

 

“No, no... Noooo,” Al’tar cried to himself as he fled the city, it was his mirror and he wasn’t allowing anyone to take it from him.

 

He tripped briefly and tumbled into the packed sand just outside the city, he caught sight of a strangely garbed person running in his direction.

 

“Gold eyes?” Al’tar asked himself, he must be imagining someone with the eyes of the gods,,, and he swore as he realized that the bit of face he could see wasn’t pale skin but skull.. this was Goths friend.

 

He stumbled to his feet clutching his mirror to his chest, slowly he pulled out his knife.. a knife he’d used before.

 

“Woah kid, lets put the knife down,” the disguised skeleton said.

 

“You can’t have him, its mine,” Al’tar yelled.

 

“Kid, no one owns anyone. I just want to take him home... everyone misses Goth,” The skeleton said.\\\

 

“If I can’t have him, then you have to go away,” Al’tar said and rushed at the skeleton.

 

The monster dodged his strikes easily making him angry, why couldn’t he hit it. he’d made others bleed before.

 

“Please stop,” a voice yelled, Al’tar winced realizing the spectral Goth had appeared now that the mirror wasn’t moving so much.

 

“Goth...” the monster said sounding as if he’d cry.

 

“Palette..” Goth whispered, Al’tar snarled... why did the Gods hate him so much. Swearing he dropped the mirror on the ground and walked away, he knew a loosing battle when he saw one.

 

OoOoO

 

Palette hadn’t expected for the human child to just give up. To drop what was apparently a mirror holding the shard. Carefully he picked it up, his eyed never leaving the rather see through Goth.

 

“You got so big,” Goth said his eye sockets wide, his one eye light staring at him in shock. “What happened o your eyed, your stats are gone and your eye lights are molten gold!”

 

“Ah... I got badly hurt years ago, a local on that world healed me but my eyed changed like this,” Palette said a bit embarrassed.

 

“I like the jacket,” Goth said finally, taking in the long blue jacket, the black t-shirt under it. The brown pants and boots, brown and gold gloved and finally the golden looking knee armour.

 

“believe it or not Geno helped pick it,” Palette grinned, he reached a hand forward and felt his bone fingers tingle as they passed through Goth instead of something solid.

 

“Your way too tall! You even taller then your parents,” Goth protested.

 

“I know,” Palette said a bit smugly.

 

“I’ll... never grow up at this rate,” Goth said sadly.

 

“Hey... we both knew our body would mature super slow... kind of a given with your dad as Death,” Palette said.

 

The mirror shattered into a million pieces and Goth faded away, Palette gasped in shock and quickly began to look for the soul shard.

 

“Looking for This?” a voice sneered, started he spun around and stared. Standing there was a child version of himself but warped, he looked like he was Nightmares kid instead of Dreams. In his hand was a familiar shard, and an orb.

 

He quickly confirmed that yes it was his orb carrying the soul fragments.

 

“You know, my Goth is gone.. dusted for real unlike your Goth. I think that I’ll take him, if i can’t have my Goth no one else can have there’s,” Nightmare!Palette laughed, and kicked something on the sand. Palette felt sick realizing it was a dead body... the kids body.

 

“You better hurry, after all I have a good start at grabbing Goths.. gotta catch em’ all after all,” Nightmare!Palette laughed. And then was just gone.

 

“What the heck,” Palette said.

 

“Oh no,” he said, he had to get back quick before this warned alternate of himself grabbed the crystal containing Goths body... and warn the others.

 

TBC.. end Mirror


	6. Shatter: Another type of Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare!Palette's birth... his insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything but the actual fanfic! enjoy two awesome cute skellies
> 
> Goth: @nekophy and Palette: @angexci
> 
> Nightmare!Palette is owned by me... or at least this version in case he already exists. also.. fanart for this guy?
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr
> 
> Merry Christmas!

His timeline had started off much like other Palettes, his parents were Ink and Dream. his best friend was adorable Goth, and then his timeline became one of the rarer ones... Goth was murdered and unlike others his soul was not scattered across the multiverse and AU’s but actually...

Gone...

It destroyed his life, watching his best friends body turn to dust his soul fractured beyond recovery.

He hadn’t realized he had been in love with Goth till that moment, that so much of himself was tied to Goth.

Reaper and Geno fell into depression, and seemed to drift away and the only thing keeping them together is that there mate was still there. His own parents tried comfort him, but the one that held his love was gone.

Then his set of timelines were destroyed, and he somehow survived.

But.. he was alone. Broken, with nothing to live for.

He hadn’t expected to come across a dying Nightmare, his uncle somehow surviving. He didn’t expect to be attacked, or somehow ripping Nightmare’s powers away as the corrupted being dusted.

He didn’t expect it to take him over.

he giggles as he stole another Goth’s soul, if he couldn’t have his Goth no one could have a Goth.. and sooner or later with all the AU Goths he’d get his Goth back.

Nightmare!Palette hadn’t been sane for a very lone time


End file.
